A theory on The Malevolent One
by Professor Owlfeather
Summary: What if Mike is not all that we know? That he is actually Mal, that he was imagined by Mal? That he, like his other personalities, was an alternate persona? UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

_I have no doubt that my theory on this will be totally, and absolutely wrong. I know because- let's face it, Total Drama is a cartoon. They're not going to do anything that will change the character's life forever. (Except the relationships that are built, and Heather's hair back in season 1.)_

_So, I'm going to put the theory into a story, and if you don't understand it- I'll explain in at the end._

-x-x-x-

Disclaimer: I do not own TD.

-x-x-x-

_I was the original._

_I guess that during my time in juvie, I developed PMD. I couldn't help it. The cell they kept me in, sure, it was just like every other cell at juvie. Cold, metal, a door that's slam was suppose to scare you straight, a toilet with no doors, and two 'beds' all to myself._

_Normally, you had a cellmate, but the officers had deemed me "too dangerous" to have company. (And right they were.)  
It would be their fault that Mike existed.  
Maybe mine too- Ugh. That idiot's kindness might be rubbing off on me._

_I had started to talking to myself, about a week after the moving of my fifth cellmate, some younger kid trying to grow a Mohawk._

_And he was so annoying about it too, after the second time I told him to shut up and never talk about it again, I ripped out his pitiful tuft of hair in the middle of the night. Which had been very fun to do- one of the many counts I had been in for was Vandalism.  
_

_I'm getting off track._

_The process in Mike's creation was very slow, and very accidental.  
It started as just a way to break the silence in my cell.  
_

_Within months, I would have full conversations with myself, imagining how I could react in some situation as a person I was not. And I eventually gave this parallel me a name._

_I called him Mike. Short and simple._

_Mike actually hated my little home, my cell, juvie. He constantly hammered on about how he wanted to see something other than the sky and the sun. He was so determined to get out of the concrete walls I called home try to get off for good behavior- and I constant told him, "Why? And then what? Where could we go to, Mike? Back to the little box I got by in?"  
_

_Ah, yes. My box. _

_My parents died in fire a long time ago. I don't care about them or that anymore. I just went on.__ I was alone on the streets since then. I lived in a box, shoplifted stores and gas stations. _I ran with hoodlums, and took Mohawk on his first run too. (A "run" was just shoplifting some common grocery store.)

_It was about my hundredth run when I got cornered in a dark alley, and Mohawk was brought in about two weeks later. It was by that time that I was the leader of our band of thugs, and they were so clumsy after I got caught. (Hence, Mohawk was caught not even a month after me.)_

_That would be a key reason why the circles under my eyes appeared, I didn't care about sleep, I would talk with Mike until I fell asleep.  
_

_-x-x-_

_Just a cycle went by, day by day. I controlled the lesser Juvie kids, had them fetch whatever I needed, beat up whoever I wanted, and bring me something their parents left for them, then slowly, ever so slowly break it in front of the owner. And extended my time there, I loved being there.  
_

_I always loved breaking things. See the shreds of one's beloved possession in my hands. So fun and amusing it was. _

_Then I would go back to my cell, and begin talking to Mike, telling him about how my acts went, and him commonly saying something about him hating it at juvie.  
_

_Such a stupid boy._

_I should have caught it though- the determination he had to get out. I could have just stopped talking to him, but it was a habit I could not live without by then. (Like smoking, at one point, which I was also in for.)_

_Mike eventually became- well, me. I was shoved back into my own subconsciousness. He had too much pride, power (his abs, which I gained through my free time.), frustration, and determination. Not to mention a need to see the outside. He was a make-shift persona, too much emotion, in general.  
_

_He got his MPD from me, and dished out his over-emotions into other personas, his pride and power became Vito, his determination: Svetlana, his frustration; Chester, his exporation to Manitoba, and his cruelness unto I. With cruelty, came my loving plans and malicious ideas._

_To give you an idea of my timeline, I was seven when my parents died, and I was sent to Juvie when I was twelve. That was at least five years ago, and Mike took control and got out for good behavior within three of those years, the rest were spent living with his Uncle._

_I've been watching his personas since then, learning their weaknesses and flaws.  
_

_This new season, bringing back the favorites, is my chance._

_That's the witty Aussie I hear flying down now, and they're quaking in terror. And they should be._

_I'll need to thank Scott._

_-x-x-_

So! My theory is that Mal was actually the original, and since Duncan stated him as really bad as such, I figured that he would have been In juvie for a lot of things. I couldn't see why Mike would go to Juvie, so I theorized that Mal was the original.

I literally let this write itself, so It's not my best work.

Drop a review!

_I posted this on 10/16/13, the episode where we found out a little more about Mal was premiered in the US on 10/22/13, the places I have underlined represent the parts I was right or was mentioned in the episode._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

_All the A/N below is everything I have evaluated since Episode 5._

I kid you not, when I heard Duncan say: "What if Mike is the Alternate, and Mal is the real deal?" I released the most fangirlly scream you could imagine, also when Duncan stated that he actually liked it at juvie.

Now, I noticed that my review (from lordkalel) said "now that theory is canon." Yes, it is. **BUT-**it was stated from Duncan, meaning that, yes, it is canon, **BUT,** we still cannot say that it is the truth.

Yet, Mike did state it as "my" subconscious, so, we still cannot be sure on this. (Because if you borrowed something for a long time, you would start calling it yours.)

And then there's how "Mike"/Mal got his MPD in the first place. From what I've read, MPD, or, Dissociative Identity Disorder, and according to WebMD, _"Dissociative identity disorder (previously known as multiple personality disorder) is an effect of severe trauma during early childhood, usually extreme. . ." _  
"Mike"/Mal never mentions his parents or anything, does he? (Then again, most of the newcomers have yet to.) So, one could easily state an obvious idea: "Mike"'s/Mal's Parents died, and to cope, he develops PMD. *Shrugs*

And I can't wait for the next episode! At the end of the preview on Cartoon Network, you see Chester going: "This is going to end badly." So, that means we're going to find out what happened to Mike's personalities!If you notice, in Episode 9, the 100th episode, We do not see what has happened to Mike and Chester. And at the end of the episode, Mal tells Cameron, "Oh, Mike's gone- I'm Mal."  
So what if- what if Mike's gone, as in- gone GONE. Mal would know that Mike escaped because Mike took control after he escaped.

^As of watching the next episode, Mal stated he needed to get rid of Mike, for good.

-x-x-

**Prt 2.**

**Theory on the Malevolent One  
**

_I hate him.  
I detest him.  
I dislike him.  
I relish him.  
_

_I hate that Goody two-shoes, and his little girlfriend too._  
_Reality is not the place for the purely good people, like him. They are seen as shy, and that weird kid that sits in the back._ _The one that is not one who is better described by who he is not._

_I hate him for locking my away, for leaving me to be that nagging idea in the farthest corner of the subconscious._

_Most Politicians gain__ their positions through lies, and placing themselves on the top of the social latter, and getting the top quarter of the latter to follow him._

_They do it through promises.  
Through looks.  
Through ideas that take years to come to life, only for the people to find the deceiving far too late.  
_

_That's not my style._  
_I do it through fear. Through scaring the people._

_I bet, I just know, that someone watching this show just loves the way I act.  
They should fear me, they know to fear me. Yet they fear me so much, the people love it.  
_

_A man once said, "It is better to be feared than loved."  
I agree with him.  
_

-x-x-

Now that Alejandro "Dead Donkey" was gone, I had a pest in my mind to exterminate. Well, two pests. The good guy of us five, and his grandpa.

Gramps was quite the annoyance. Then again, I need _someone_ to sell in places people never go.  
I was in the hotel now, in my room. Thinking about how I would handle my pests. If I went in to do pest control now, while I was conscious, someone would take over. And control was a gift that had to be mine. Only _mine. _

Risking my control was out of the question.  
And having a little bit of fun with everyone's things would have to wait. (Such a shame.)

Grabbing Mike's bag, I took out the yellow pajamas he had, cringing at the cowardly yellow color of the fabric. (That would have to change as well.)  
A few minutes later, I was pacing the room wearing the coward-colored pajamas, barefoot, and my hair flopped down.  
The decisions and plan ran through my mind. How could I dispose of Goody-goody Mikey? Maybe chain all his limbs till he's so broke down, I could use him like the others? No, he's was able to break out, more courageous to be free than the others. Too risky.  
Maybe strangle him?  
That was in the spotlight. The problem there was. . . It would be like losing a piece of us, a major piece of us all. Like the center piece of that puzzle you wanted to display. Mike had most of the memories and background knowledge I needed for this little playground reality show.  
I paused my pacing as the thought coursed through my mind.  
_Needed.  
I needed something.  
I needed from him._  
_I **needed** him? I** needed** him?! _  
**_DISGUSTING! ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTING!_**

No. I would have to go with the chaining for right now. Chain him in the cold, dark places in the back of my subconscious. _Where he left me._

Heading to the bed, I went under the covers, and went against all my insomniac ways. I would need some time to lock them all up again, not the few hours after 3 AM. (And the journey to the dark was long.)

Forcing myself to sleep, I appeared in a red poof of plans and hate, in front of the goody-goody, his grandpa, and the girl. My menacing gaze focused on Mike, and I smirked as Svedlana jumped back and Chester curled into a fetal position. _How weak._

**"Time to stop playing- Mikey."**

-x-x-

I sometimes think of Mal as not just a young evil genius, but as a slight madman. I tried to combine that into this, but without over-doing it, or making it obvious.

**SPOILERS (?)**

I finally got a look at the preview for the next episode, "Sundae Muddy Sundae." From what it showed, I think they will have to race through a swamp or something, with (You guessed it.) Sundaes. I'm thinking that whoever has the most Sundae left at the end of the race, is the winner of the challenge. The episode, I believe, will have some explaining on Mike, since you see Chester insulting Svetlana. Near the end of the preview, Z_oey kisses Mal, and he looks happy._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

I know, my last chapter was kinda short, but i'll try to make up for it. Now, about what Alejandro said, it's kinda obvious, isn't it? On his vote for Mike, he drew a devil. _**HELLO-!**_  
And I was so sure that this episode might be a dual elimination, because there were two episodes till the final, and five contestants. So, either the semi-final will be a dual elimination, or the final will be a 1 hour special. Makes sense, right? Now, going by the Pattern, the next one out will be a person from the heroes. (FUUUUU) But, Luckily, the pattern was broke with Courtney!  
IT'S ANYONE'S GAME!  
I came up with this while in Social Studies. Also- I would really appreciate it if you people took the poll on my profile. And honestly, I was surprise the last chapter got me 4 reviews, and more favorites. Because to me, it was kinda short and stale.

**Disclaimer:**

I. Do not. Own. Total Drama.

Alright everyone, Allon-sy!

-x-x-x-

I smiled at Mike, waiting for him to react. There was a deep silence between us all, only buffed by Chester's hyperventilating (I hope his old heart went out.), and the distant "Whys?" coming from flying Question Marks.  
I decided that I would leave a few Question Marks locked up with Mike- He deserved it.

Year after year, there I was, in the darkest place of the shadows within my own mind. Or was it his mind? Ours? No. It was completely, and absolutely _mine. _Unable to_ see,_unable to _move, _screaming in a form of emotion I dreaded and hated. What was it called?- Oh, _Terror!_ I was screaming in absolute, actual _terror!_ _Terror!-_ Once I realized how trapped and helpless I was, not even knowing my surroundings!

I now realized I was staring up at the "Sky", my gaze on one of the flying Question Marks, and turned my attention back to Mike and his buddies.  
**"You know, those- ah, let's just call them birds, have always intrigued me,"** I said, breaking the silence.  
Mike flinched as I spoke, and I chuckled lightly, beginning to walk towards them slowly, my hands behind my back. **"Wouldn't you agree, _Mike_?"** My alternate didn't reply, he seem to be frozen, yet trying to think of what to do. Nevertheless, I continued.

**"It's not their beauty that interests me, or their flying, then again, their flying defies the laws of physics, but then again we are in my subconscious- crazy things all around here!"** I said, the silence settling in for a few moments. Svedlana now spoke up, her stance seeming hostile to me.  
**"Von't you meen Vmike's mind?"**

How did I react to this? This Lie?_ This lie that just about everyone thought was the **truth**!_ _The lie that would **ruin** me! _  
**"No. No, I do not."** My gaze traveled from Mike, to Chester (who was finally getting up.), then to Svedlana. **"But that subject needs to wait. Now don't interrupt me again."** I stared at all three of them now, Mike was slowly thawing out, and the anger in his eyes was obvious. **"Now- back to the birds."**

You might be wondering why I just don't end them now- aren't you? I want to lash out and maim them all, too- but I'm waiting for the best moment- the moment they think they're winning, when they think they can beat me, when they think I'm not here to set things straight.

**"As I was saying- what interests me so much about them, it's their call, 'Why?' It translates to so many things- and such a wonderful thing._ 'Why am I trapped here?' 'Why does this hurt so much- yet it doesn't?' 'Why did you do this to me?' Why? Why?_ Why?"** I laughed at this, my sound of joy and happiness echoing all around.

**"I've got a 'Why' question for you-" **I ceased laughing, and stared at the thawed out Mike, seeing his anger and hope burning hotter than ever.

**"Yes, Mike? Go on-"** I remarked, the sarcasm dropping in.

**"Why are you here? Why are you doing this?! How did you get out?! What have you done with Zoey, cause if you've hurt her I'll-"**

**"Slow down, Jimmy*! That wasn't just a Why, that was two Whys, a What, a How, and a Threat, now keep going- cause you're hilarious!"** I told him, making him pause, and his fists beginning clench.

My alter ego roared in frustration, and charged at me, merely grabbing my shirt. **"Answer my questions, Mal, and don't you lie to me!"**

_And the right moment began._

I stared at him, straight-faced, our eyes locking. **"Why should I? I yelled my Whys and screamed in agony, and my only answers came from my roommates, Silence and Darkness! But-" **I paused again, his face still twisted his anger, and twisted even more.  
**"But what?!"**

**"But- I'll answer the What, the How, and counter Threat."** I grabbed Mike's neck now, squeezed (so that he would let go of me) and he did so, now panicking, and I loosened my grip. Chester stared at me- opening his complaining little mouth, but then closed it just as quickly. Svedlana was standing in a battle-ish pose, hesitating to help Mike. **"Does anyone want to help Mikey- or is this just going to be anti-climatic and boring?"** I paused once more, the air still as ever- and after a moment, I continued with a slight disappointment.

** "So, How did I escape?- That, was a slow process, and got my big break about a year ago. You recall how your personalities were out of control and ruining your sad little existence, Mike? Of course you do- you're not that forgetful. Is the realization sinking in yet? No? Good-"** I said, watching Mike ever so intently. **"You see, it was your redheaded girl that began this, began my plan for freedom. The more you tried to keep control around her, the more frustrated you got with them, and with that, I was becoming free. I could see the chains that kept me immobile- I could see them deteriorating, I saw the way out!" **I yelled now, the excitement building up in me, and I threw Mike to the ground, and held him down with my foot. **"And when my chains broke, when I could finally move again, I became mad again!"** My voiced began to have the anger laced in. **"I had struggled and crawled on weak joints, only to find my exit, my freedom, was too small! My hope wasted away into nothing! And then, And then I felt your anger and hate Mike, your anger and hate for the other parts of you, and when my exit opened, and I could get out of the Dark-"** I took in a breath, glancing up at the others, who now seemed more interested in my tale, than they were in helping Mike.** "I saw you, fighting with you, being beaten by yourself, and then- I began to feel more drained than I ever had, and I was drained and tired as it was!"** I paused once more, catching my breath and taking another. **"And then, I saw you beat you! I saw you win, and the small, shadowy form of I drained from you, and returned to me. The dark had turned me into something sick, something that would have been mistaken for roadkill! I became like them*! ****_ "I. Became. NOTHING!_**" I pointed at Svedlana and Chester now, who jumped back at my newest fury. I grabbed Mike again, lifting him off his feet, and drew him so close, our noses touched.

_And the peak of the moment finally showed itself. _Mike gasped, the realization fully weighing on my alternate's shoulders.  
_He had caused this. Mike had caused this._

With my rush of fury and anger, I threw Mike's body down again, and held him down.  
**"Does my page-turner answer your How, Mikey?"**

Mike only nodded.

**"Now, what have I done to Zoey, you ask? Nothing- yet. Yes, I saved her from dieing. Did I like it? No. It was revolting. Zoey's fine, for right now. She hasn't angered me, yet. But I'll let you know if that changes." **I patted Mike's head for a moment, then got off him. **  
**

**"It seems I'm running low on time. Tell you what Mike- as long as you don't screw up my plans, and stop interfering, I'll let Zoey live, and I'll win the Million. It's a win-or-else situation!"**

With that, I disappeared from my mind.

-x-x-

What do you all think? Is it better, longer?

And I know that Mal is more of a madman in this chapter, but he's gotta be crazy, right?

1*- Reference to Jimmy Two Shoes, a character that looks a lot like Mike's original design.

2*- Supports the more likely idea that Mal is just another personality.


End file.
